


A Thousand Suns (Snapshot)

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: You’re back in college to finish getting your master’s degree. On your second year to your degree, you enter a new class unaware that you’re sitting next to the Avenger, Captain America. Though shocked and bewildered, you and Steve Rogers spend the terms as close classmates and friends.He asks you out, and the two of you start what initially hopes to be a loving relationship. Unfortunately, you suddenly become aware of Steve’s changing behavior, along with some other horrid secrets and realizations. You break it off with him, intent on getting out of a rabbit hole before you finally sink in.So why did you have to find out now from today’s viral interview with Captain America that you two were getting married.Run… Run now before he catches you. Your husband-to-be is waiting for his bride…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	A Thousand Suns (Snapshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Besessenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830649) by [sophiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria), [uglywombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat). 



> **WARNING: This story is darker than what is actually addressed in the summary. Additional tags will not be added to add shock value and suspense to the story; hence, I will 'choose not to use archive warnings'. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with noncon content OR any form of violence. This fic is not for the light-hearted. I will refer any complaints about this story to the warning here.**
> 
> I had this story idea for a long time, but I just want to add it here that my story might have some similar elements to _Die Besessenheit._ It's a beautiful story, and I'm always left at the edge of my seat! Check it out!

“Y/N?”

Clouds bundled beneath your body, a soft tight cushion below your aching muscles. Your limbs begged for a long-needed stretch, as though you had been hibernating for a decade.

You fell asleep again.

The see-saw between deciding if you just had the best sleep of your life or the most exhausting nap was a tug-a-war battle that only added on to your waking migraine.

“Sweetie, wake up.”

Your mouth was dry and parched, your body begging for a river of water to sedate your thirst. What you would do for just one glass of water.

The weight of your eyelids kept your eyes closed like cement, but the sudden caress of a warm palm to your cheek forced you out of your daze. In no time, you fluttered your eyelids open, glancing at thee Captain America.

His hair was combed back and his face clean shaven. Had he shaved his beard while you were asleep? Just how long were you out?

Your eyes lingered to him, his light blue dress shirt pressed and neatly tucked under his belt. His sleeves were rolled up cleanly, and the top buttons of his shirt were opened, giving him that billion-dollar bachelor look.

But Steve wasn’t a bachelor.

No…

_Steve was a married man._

He smiled heartwarmingly at you.

“Dinner’s in the oven doll.” His hand continued to stroke your face as you looked at him dully. “Let’s take a bath and get you ready for tonight.”

Large hands suddenly slipped under your body, and you gasped when Steve hoisted you up into his arms. Your head instinctively turned to his chest with closed eyes, and Steve chuckled above you. He must have thought you were nervous and shy, and he was right.

But it wasn’t just that.

It was the humiliation…

Your robe began to part beneath your waist has he held you, giving Steve a tease of your soft, sacred, unblemished thighs. His light chuckles ceased, and you soon felt his body go stiff.

_No… No, please…_

The blood in your heart froze, your chest forming into fragile glass. The toes from your dangling feet curled and you held your fingers into tight fists against his chest.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

Your eyes shot up as you listened to Steve laugh once again before finally making his way out of the bedroom with you.

* * *

The fireplace crackled from the living room, and you watched it silently from the dining room table as Steve carved out the ham. You bitterly admired the Christmas tree near the fire as well, the red and gold ornaments glimmering the fire light’s reflection.

It was a small dinner. There was no need for Steve to make more than what would be enough for the two of you, with some left over. Cherry glazed ham, with a side of green bean casserole and a kale salad tossed with pomegranate seeds and chopped nuts.

You waited silently for him in your chair, your shoulders slouched and your knees together with your hands pooled in your lap.

Steve had the both of you dress up for tonight. After your bath, he helped you into a slim-fitting, sleeveless dress that collared around your neck. It was modern and simple, though the dark red color was just enough to make it traditional and festive for Christmas eve. He even helped you put on mascara and red lipstick to match.

As for Steve, his previous dress shirt was replaced with a charcoal, nearly black material. He looked rather dashing if in other circumstances.

You wanted to scoff at his play of house. What was this charade for? Who was he trying to impress?

“Here you go honey.” He set the plate in front of you, and your eyes fell to it. Steve filled his plate right after before sitting down beside you. You felt him lift your hand before gently holding it above the table.

“I think we should say grace. It’s a special night for us, and we should show our thanks. Alright?” Steve smiled, but you neither agreed nor disagreed with him, your eyes still locked to food on your plate.

He cleared his throat when you didn’t speak and straightened his back. He closed his eyes. “Dear Lord, thank you for everything you have given us tonight. We thank you for our home, and the plentiful food at our table.” Steve squeezed your hand tightly in his palm. “And we thank you for bringing me and the love of my life together. If it wasn’t for us finding each other, our lives would never have changed for the better.”

You glanced over to Steve, watching him take a deep breath before resuming his prayer with a warm, delicate smile, “without her, I would not be the man I am today.”

You bit your tongue.

“She makes me into a better man, and Lord only you would know what would happen to me if I was without her. I thank you for our happiness and our future together. Amen.”

Steve opened his eyes slowly, greeting you with a cheerful grin. He watched you stare back at him with beady, trembling eyes. “Do you need me to feed you dear? Can you hold the utensils by yourself?”

You weren’t sure if you could hold the utensils, but you had been feeling stronger since your nap. That was surely on purpose.

“I… I think I’m okay.” Your first words to him since you awoke, hoarse and dry. Steve released your hand, allowing you to grab your fork slowly. You only held it for a second before the metal utensil clattered over your plate and food.

Your shoulders tensed at the abrupt noise, but Steve snickered beside you. His hand suddenly stroked your arm up and down in a reassuring manner. Your stomach churned.

“Honey, if you needed help, you could have just asked. It’s just me sweetie, Christmas Eve or not.” He picked out your fork from your plate before pulling out his linen napkin from the table and wiping the metal handle. “We’ve done more intimate things together,” he chuckled, “there’s no need for you to get shy now.”

He was right. What was the point of even trying on your own? Just moments ago, Steve had undressed your body and washed you in the tub, his fingers roaming over your naked skin while he worked the suds onto you. Yet his large, calloused hands left a trail of filth over your breasts and between your thighs, teasing your body as though you even had a choice.

And he still justified it as helping you take a bath…

“Here.” Steve scooped a bite of the casserole onto your fork before leaning over. “Open up dear.”

Absentmindedly, you opened your mouth and allowed him to push the food in. He smiled warmly while you munched on the green beans, your mouth salivating from the mushroom sauce and the onions as well.

“Like it?” Steve went to his own plate and ate a piece himself. “I’m not the best cook, but I think this came out well.”

‘ _Not the best cook?_ ’ That was an understatement. Steve had become a substantial chef ever since he’d become the homemaker of your relationship.

“I… I…” Steve glanced over to you from his own plate. You forced the words to come from your mouth. “I could cook… please…” you begged.

A hand touched your cheek, and you shivered while Steve turned your head to him. “That’s thoughtful of you dear, but that won’t be needed—”

“Please,” you croaked out, heat rushing to your eyes.

Steve did not respond, but instead released his hand from your face, resuming your dinner. “Try the ham doll.” The meat staked to your fork suddenly at your lips. “It’s delicious.” He slipped the bite between your lips, and your nose scrunched up as you chewed the meat.

You were a vegan before your initial relationship with Steve, but he had soon forced meat back into your diet. He argued that you needed more protein, and though the both of your consumed meat in sustainable, healthy portions, the horridness of the act still hadn’t left you.

You couldn’t even decide what to consume anymore…

He and you continued to eat. Steve had you finish your plate, and though you hated to ask him of anything, you requested another portion of the kale salad. And he was happy that you did, knowing very well that you were indulging in the pomegranate seeds within the salad, your eyes closing in bliss as the juicy seeds burst in your mouth.

Steve watched you with heart eyes and racing blood, delighted that he could still happily witness you enjoy the things that gave you so much pleasure just like the first time he met you.

You haven’t changed one bit.

He stood up without warning, and you jolted in your seat, turning up to him.

Steve looked down at you with an innocent smile. “Now that we’re done, I think it’s time we head to the other room.”

Your body suddenly sulked in your chair, your hands back on your lap. Steve stepped behind you, his hands resting upon your shoulders as he leaned down to you. His nearness sped up your heart rate, and you internally trembled when he placed a gentle kiss to your cheek.

Steve kissed you again as his hand moved behind your chair, lifting the brake from the rear wheel before going to the next one. You held your body silently still while he lifted his torso back up.

He grabbed the handles on your wheelchair before pulling you away from the table. Your body froze in seconds while he wheeled you into the living room.

The two of you gathered close to the tree, fresh spruce invading your nose along with the citrus that burned from the candles. You yelped when Steve scooped his hands under you once again, lifting you out of your chair and instead lowering you to the white sofa. You sighed quietly when he released you, but a sudden peck to your lips caught you off guard, straightening your spine and squeezing your arms tight to your side.

“Let me put this away,” Steve mumbled, folding your wheelchair before leaning it besides the wall. You hummed as you watched him. There was no doubt that he was taking your chair away from you to avoid any chances of running.

You glanced over to the open fire within the fireplace.

He was right to put the wheelchair away. You clenched your hands and stretched your legs, testing your strength. You clicked your dark red heels together like Dorothy, wishing that some miracle would magically poof you into the middle of Kansas.

It was unlikely that you could stand by yourself, but if you had your chair, there was nothing in your mind to stop you from wheeling yourself into the fire.

And deep in his core, a part of Steve knew it too.

“Here we go,” Steve said, approaching you on the carpet before sitting on his knees at your feet.

“What—” Your head wandered around, unsure why Steve had brought you here.

“We’re not supposed to open presents until tomorrow, but I thought,” he placed his hand on your knee, sliding it underneath your tight dress to stroke your thigh, “we could open the special gift I got for you.” You squeezed your thighs tightly together.

Steve leaned under the spruce tree, your eyes closely following him. His broad shoulders rolled over his back, his black silky dress shirt tight along his arms and waist. The firelight and candles illuminated his hair and body, while letting the tree glow above him.

You turned your head away from his ploy.

Steve Rogers was truly insane.

He pulled the gift out from underneath before placing it on your lap. You held it in both palms. The box was small and slim, wrapped in shiny gold paper. Your eyes glanced down to him until Steve nodded his head, encouraging you to open it. “I couldn’t wait to show you. I wanted you to open your gift the moment I bought it.” The eagerness in his smile was undeniable. You tried to match his smile what you could only describe as a tactless grin of self-pity.

“Here, let me.” He ripped the gold wrap from the box, crumpling it and carefully tossing it into the fireplace. Steve turned back to you with a wide smile and wider eyes. Your brows furrowed when he removed the lid from the box. Steve grasped your hand.

“Do you like it?”

A bolo bracelet. Rose gold, with a single row of white diamonds.

Vipers slithered around your body, squeezing your heart.

Why?... _Why?_

Steve pulled out the gold bracelet, easily sliding it around your wrist. “I wanted to get you something different, but I know you told me to keep it simple.” He laughed shyly, like a schoolboy with a crush, bashfully turning away from you.

You stared down at the bracelet on your wrist, the eerie air suffocating you along with the darkness in the corners of the room.

“It matches your ring.” Steve dragged your other hand, holding them both together over your lap. He kissed your knuckles “So beautiful…”

Lips locked tight, you pushed your body back into the sofa, forcing as much distance from him as you could. He kissed your knuckles, again and again, placing his soft lips over your wedding ring. It didn’t take long before he released your hands, scooting closer. “I love you so much sweetie.”

You mewled when his kisses suddenly came down on your knee. Steve parted your legs, his mouth slowly traveling up your thigh.

No… No…

“Steve,” you whimpered above him, red painted nails digging into the cushions.

The lips pressed against your thigh curved into a smile. Steve slowly pulled away from you. “Got ahead of myself there, didn’t I?” He chuckled, not before seeing your glowered stare shooting daggers at him. “I almost forgot the present that Tony sent us.”

Your heart instantly jumped.

Tony? Tony sent you something? Did he know where you were? Had Bucky finally told him about Steve?

Steve caught your shift in wind, the hopeful dreaming coming back to you. “Oh, don’t worry doll. I went to the post office to get this.” He pulled another box from under the tree. The gift from Tony. “Our secret sanctuary is still safe between us,” he soothed, patting your knee.

Spit at him. Yell how much you hated him. Anything…

“Tony said that we should go visit him and Pepper soon.” Steve smiled, opening the wrapped gift that was sent to you. “He wants Morgan to get to know us better,” Steve laughed, “Tony thinks we should finish our—and he quotes, ‘excessively long honeymoon’.” You listened to him scoff at his friend’s words, chuckling it aside. “Honesty, I think he’s still mad that we didn’t invite him to the wedding?”

 _Wedding…_ Was he serious?

_What wedding?_

“Last time he called, Tony did mention though that Pepper and him were considering making us Morgan’s godparents.” With the box open, Steve shuffled the tissue paper inside away. “I was surprised to hear that they didn’t pick anyone till…” Steve suddenly stopped. “Oh…” He stared at the gift in the box, mouth parted.

You glanced down to him.

Steve looked into the gift. You couldn’t see it from where you sat.

What did Tony send him?

“What… Is it?”

Your words shoved Steve out of his daze. He shook it off, meeting your eyes with a smile and a soft laugh. “N-nothing.”

You tried to peer over the box, but you couldn’t see the gift. “What did Tony—”

Steve kissed you, seemingly coming out of nowhere. You sunk into the couch, with no place to escape as Steve leered over you, his body encasing you, enveloping you in a cage of his muscle and weight.

_What was he doing?_

You whined under him, your body squirming as his tongue delved into your mouth, hot saliva mingling with your own. His lips pressed forcefully soft against yours, molding you with his movements.

Steve groaned into the kiss. You hitched your breath when he suddenly pushed his body flush against yours. You sunk into the cushions, but Steve followed you like a magnet, his knees on the couch, caging you between his legs as he forced you even deeper into the void.

Eyes shut; you stilled your body as the vultures of tonight finally ensnared you.

Steve… Forever your misery in this home.

Nothing could save you…

He sighed softly into your mouth before pulling his lips away reluctantly slow. His lashes fluttered as he admired you wisps away from your face, his lips only hairs apart from yours. Steve’s eyes lingered, gliding over the slight furrow in your brows and your eyelids shut tight, your arms pressed tightly to your sides.

The heat of his body was more than obvious, and the weight on the couch remained.

He was waiting for you.

“S-Steve,” you stuttered, voice cracking as you looked to him,

“It’s alright.” He smiled, but that did not calm your woes.

You finally realized your mistake.

“No! N-no!” Your fingers went to his shirt, clinging to him tight, but Steve lifted himself off of the couch. “Please Steve! I’m sorry!”

He smiled at you again. “Darling, I’m not mad,” He leaned back down to you again. His hand held you at the back of your head while he pressed his lips to your hair. “I’m just happy that you’re here.” He pulled away, turning to the mantel above the fire. He glanced down at the blazing flames before grabbing his phone from the shelf above. “I’ll only go as slow as you.”

####  _Mascagni: Cavalleria Rusticana: Intermezzo [[ **Spotify**](https://open.spotify.com/track/4CNJcxZzZSpJAZxuyz9kxE)] | [[ **YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sw9efeUJng)] (Play on repeat)_

You waited for him as he unlocked his phone, tapping and scrolling on the screen before the sudden awe of music rose into the room. Cold tears rolled down your cheeks, lip quivering as Steve placed his phone back at the mantel.

He strode over to you, outstretching his hand. “We have all the time in the world.”

You eyed his hand eerily but lifted yours slowly, allowing him to grasp your fingers.

That was all he needed before Steve swooped his arms to your waist, lifting your body up from the couch. You yelped when he shoved you into his chest, holding you up tightly.

“Can you stand?” He tilted his head down, adjusting his grip, your feet slipping once and twice before finally getting its hold on the floor.

You raised your hands to his chest, hiding your face deep within his body. “Nnmmm,” you mewled against him, your muffled voice sending vibrations through his body.

Steve let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry dear. I’ll lead.” He side-stepped to the left, and your body swayed with him. The fingers that squeezed your flesh was enough not to leave bruises, but the wince of pain was undoubtedly there.

He held your body close as he side-stepped to the other direction, your heels meekly clicking on the floorboards in an attempt to keep pace, your legs practically dancing spaghetti noodles. It didn’t matter anyhow; there was no question in your mind that Steve was holding all your weight like a feather—not even a challenge for him.

Even after so long from his retirement of the Avengers, Captain America was still as capable as the day he first became the super soldier. Nothing would deter his immense strength.

A hand slid to the small of your back, pressing you firmly against his own built as you both stepped again. Another hand enveloped you from the other side, resting between your shoulder blades while Steve held your body close to him, holding you tightly enough that you wouldn’t slip from his arms and fall straight to the floor.

The two of you continued dancing, in tiny steps. A minimal slow dance as a façade for a hug; a moment of affection from a man so starved for love and desire. You barely felt the floor under your feet as Steve held you, guiding your body from side to side as he rested his head above yours.

Finally, the moment you knew he was waiting for…

Your dance…

You sniffled, silent tears soaking Steve’s silky shirt while he rocked you two to the melody.

You held your sobs as much as you could, leaving nothing more than soft cries as your voice made itself known.

Steve’s chest inflated, and you weren’t sure if it was from disappointment or happiness. He made no other attempt to move away from where he rested his cheek against your head. Though you couldn’t stop yourself from crying like a little girl lost from home, your breath hitching every other second in your vain attempt to control yourself.

You were only making this all worse by proving his point.

His hand slithered, fingers gliding to your shoulder before reaching your jaw and tilting your head up. You stared into his eyes, chin plopped against his sternum. He smiled down at you, his hand traveling back to its place on your back.

“Good thing you’re wearing waterproof mascara.” Steve laughed momentarily, pressing his lips to a thin smile again. “I love you doll.”

You closed your eyes when he pressed a kiss to you, soft and warm just like before. You gave into it, allowing him to take his claim.

Because one way or another, he would surely get it.

* * *

Your dance with Steve ended soon after. The song had faded, and your kissing sessions had left his lips red with your lipstick.

He called it a night after that, carrying you back to your wheelchair from where he had left it before he wheeled you into the bathroom. When the two of you arrived, Steve kneeled in front of you, slipping off your heels like some prince charming or knight in shining armor.

You made an effort to wiggle your toes in front of him.

You were moving. Your strength was coming back.

When Steve leaned behind you and unzipped your dress, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing yourself close to his body. “S-Steve,” you whined.

“Yes?” He smiled as he peeled your dress from your front, your breasts exposed to the chilly air, your nipples pebbling not even a second after.

“I…” You acted with reluctance though you grabbed his hands not before long. “I want you…”

“Hmm,” Steve mused to your claims, “I’m sure you do.”

You dragged his palms to your breasts, and suddenly, Steve’s state of focus broke. His eyes glowed and widened, looking at you with a glimmer of something in his irises. You sighed unnecessarily loud when his hot hands squeezed your breasts unexpectedly.

Humor him. Tease him. Look needy and lustful. Trick him into not doing _it_ again.

“Please.” You stared at him longingly, pressing his hands further onto your breasts, forcing him to squeeze your soft globes. “I miss touching you Steve… And I’m finally feeling stronger. We can m-make love again. Like before!”

You thought you had him, but the sudden light in his eyes flickered away, his face dull and neutral.

“So what we do now isn’t making love?”

Your nails dug into his hands, trying to keep them back on your naked breasts, but he easily slipped his palms away from them, one arm wrapped around your waist as he gently lifted you and pulled the rest of the dress from your hips. You refrained from clamping your thighs shut.

“Please Steve, please!” You moved your hands to his own chest, rubbing soft circles over his firm pecs. “You know that’s not what I meant! I… I—” You slowed your movements against his chest, your finger pads peacefully resting against the silky, shiny satin material of his black shirt. “I love what we have now—the _love_ we make now.” The pit in your stomach boiled in tandem of your words, one syllable after another. “It’s more incredible than all the times before. Y-you’re right.” You searched Steve’s eyes for a connection—anything, but his face remained lax and unwavering as he lifted you one more time, slipping your panties off and tossing them to the laundry basket.

You bit your cheek when he walked away, his body removing itself from your touch, leaving a bittersweet poison in you. You needed to convince him tonight, but you could barely stomach this façade yourself.

Every fiber in your being screamed burning hatred for Steve Rogers…

“Well,” his voice appeared out of nowhere, soft and rich like honey. The lush, fluffy weight of your bathrobe draped over your shoulders, Steve coming back around to meet you. He kneeled before you once again. “That’s not true.” You tugged on your robe, covering your breasts while his hand reached out and held your cheek. “I think nothing can compare to our first time.”

You closed your eyes when he leaned forward, lips caressing your own. A subtle moan, nothing too much to make him suspect you as you opened your mouth. He took it, letting his tongue lightly skim over yours before pulling away.

Your lushes fluttered, eyes descending away from his gaze. “I just…” You bit your lip before shyly glancing back up at your caregiver: your abductor. “I want _my hands_ to touch you.” You forgone covering your breasts, once again pressing your palms to his abs and upwards. “ _I_ want to rub my hands all over your chest…” Your body pushed forward, and your nose touched his. “ _I_ want to ride you Steve,” you whispered tenderly, “let me make love to you as much as you do to me. Please… Will you let me?”

His vibrant blue iris glittered while you both remained eye contact, and he smiled. “Is that what you want dear?”

“Yes, more than anything.” You answered without hesitation.

“Okay.” He smiled, coming back one more time for a kiss.

Your heart beamed, and your hands rushed around his neck and to his hair, grasping his luscious blond locks as you passionately opened your mouth and kissed him back, your tongue dancing inside his mouth. Steve smiled even more widely in your heated kiss, chuckling lightly before pulling away.

Air rushed to your lungs. You gasped for breath, panting heavily as Steve stood.

“Don’t work yourself too much love. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

You nodded absentmindedly. You didn’t care. Joy and adrenaline was pumping your blood to a frenzy.

Steve was going to let you fuck tonight, and you couldn’t be happier.

Tonight could finally be the night you escape. By the time you were done with him, you’ll be strong enough to run out the door while Steve slept. You could almost cry, seeing that your dream was so close to reach. The light at the end of the tunnel had finally arrived.

“Now let’s finish getting ready for bed.” Steve grabbed your hand, guiding it into the sleeve of your robe. You nodded, smiling up at him.

“I love you Steve.” You let the words slip, unable to contain your excitement.

And of course, Steve laughed, his ears and cheeks red as he slipped your other hand into its sleeve. “I love you too sweetie—”

“—Stevie!” You cut him off, bringing back the old pet name rhyme he and you did once upon a time ago during the beginning of your relationship.

And Steve couldn’t contain himself, snickering as you continued to humor him and stroke his ego. He tied the robe’s belt over your waist. “Let’s get to it then.”

Steve helped you brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You continued your playful flirting, trying to get more touches out of him when he finally wheeled you out of the bathroom and through the hall.

You rocked your head from side to side, your feet also dancing along to the song of victory playing in your head. Steve’s words about the peach farm flew from one ear and out the other as you silently rejoiced.

He turned you to your bedroom, bed in the center, and by your nightstand, an IV pole with a filled bag propped at the top.

Your eyes shot to it, and an arrow of horror the size of a pipe struck you, ripping your heart and veins straight out of your chest.

“Steve what is this?!” You turned to him from your chair, yanking on his arm in panic. “What are you doing? I thought you said I could ride you tonight. I can’t—” You turned back to the nightstand, finding the tray with its iconic syringes and the little clear bottle drug next to it, not even the size of your thumb. “I can’t do this again Steve! Don’t do this to me!” You screamed and cried, your head spinning back to him as you begged him one more time.

“Honey this has to be done.” His voice was stern and authoritative as he pushed your wheelchair further inside. “I know you aren’t ready in our relationship yet, so I can’t risk anything until you are.”

“No!” You screamed, pushing your body off the chair and falling straight to the floor.

“Y/N!”

“Get away from me! Get away from me!” You tried to push yourself to your knees, but your hips and thighs were dead weight. You sluggishly yanked yourself forward with your arms, but a shadow cast itself above you. “I said no!”

You cried and screamed like a madwoman as Steve turned you on your back. You swung your arms out like a rampant tiger. “You liar! You liar!”

“That’s enough.” He lifted you by the waist, tossing onto the bed.

“Steve wait!” You rolled over, but your weight on the bed left you in a dip, your arms unable to pull yourself out from the plush mattress under. You quickly flipped your body back to Steve when you knew you couldn’t escape, watching him already inserting a syringe into the small bottle, letting the needle suck up all the clear liquid before he pulled the filled syringe out.

“Please! Don’t you want me?” Hot tears rolled down your face as he prepared the IV bag, pulling out a different bag containing the IV tubing from the dresser on the left. His face remained calm but stoic. “I-I can make you feel so good Steve! Don’t you miss the feeling of when I’m on top of you?” You appealed to his sexual yearnings. “Isn’t that what you want? For me to rub my hands over your chest? Rub my hips against yours? To bounce on top of you and share my love? My willing affection? Why won’t you give that to me?”

He didn’t acknowledge you, spiking the IV tube into the bag before going back to the previous drug-filled syringe and inserting that within the saline solution as well.

You screamed. You screamed at him like a spoiled child.

“Y/N, I told you to stop,” Steve snarled, the extra syringe already connected to the IV tubing when he pulled your arm. He inserted the needle in quickly, pricking your skin and letting the drug-mixed saline slowly enter your system. You squealed as he crushed your wrist under his fingers. “I let you off today so we could spend a special night together,” he hissed. “You’re just proving to me know what I already know—you’re not ready to move our relationship forward.”

“No! No!” You squirmed, but Steve kept your arm pinned to the mattress. “I’ll be good Steve! Please! I’ll love you like you want! I want to move us forward—I’m ready.”

Steve didn’t bother to give you a reaction, waiting instead for the drug to slowly work its way into your veins. You sputtered poisonous swears and pleading whispers, until the rage in your soul left your body.

You turned your head to him, tears in your eyes flowing over your skin as you huffed and sniffled softly.

Steve smiled.

“There.” His fingers skimmed your rose gold bracelet, his body leaning forward to kiss your forehead while his other hand stroked your hair back. “That’s my girl,” he hummed; lips pressed against your head before he stood. “Now I’m gonna go clean up dinner and wash the dishes, but I’ll be back soon.” His lips curled outward, the desperate need to kiss you again rising in his chest.

Your eyes were bright and shiny like gems, staring up at him until Steve finally turned away.

He left you in bed for some time, packing the night’s dinner into containers and stuffing them into the fridge. He took your dishes and washed them over the sink, not too concern about rushing.

He came back to you in less than an hour’s time, finding your body still and unmoving but not like before when you were laying down and crying. Your body was lifeless, mouth shut and nothing but your tears leaking continuously from the corners of your eyes to show your sorrow.

Though when he made his presence, your eyes immediately locked onto him. Steve beamed as he walked in. Your pupils trailed him like a homing beacon, never leaving him once as he reached for the IV bag, empty of its contents and sucked dry like a juice pouch.

“You haven’t been drinking enough water, so I thought we could switch you back to the IV drips,” he said as he flipped the pouch back and front from the pole.

Your lips remained shut, but Steve listened to your breaths pick up louder than before. He glanced at you, sighing before walking to you. He grabbed your arm with delicacy, pulling out the syringe pricked under your skin.

He placed the needle over the tray upon your nightstand, smiling at you momentary.

You made no move…

It was only a second before Steve turned, moving around the bed and towards the closet. Again, your eyes followed him, watching while he began unbuttoning the collar of his shirt.

“Let’s forget about our fight dear.” He opened the lower buttons before walking into the closet. You watched on, waiting for him to reappear back into the bedroom. “I don’t want to remember tonight like this.” His voice echoed to you. He walked back into the room unexpectedly, his shirt and pants gone, leaving him in nothing but his black briefs while his muscular thighs and torso glowed in their beauty, proudly on display for you.

Your eyes widened, but you didn’t break contact.

Don’t let your breathing pick up… Don’t get scared…

_Stay strong._

You willed your hand to move up, but the command did not result in any action. Your hands remained limp at your sides, your body lying supine as Steve reached for the dresser.

“Tonight was very special— _is_ very special,” he corrected himself: “and I want us to enjoy it as much as we can.” He pulled his phone from where it was placed on top of the dresser, scrolling through it for a moment. “This is something I want us to remember a long time from now.”

His other hand skimmed down underneath the waistband of his briefs as Steve began stroking himself, your eyes falling to see the action.

####  _Margaret Whiting – Time After Time [[ **Spotify**](https://open.spotify.com/track/5j9HUr2izjXctYvgKF4GoW)] | [[ **YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_55Kd7obY)] (Play on repeat)_

The song began playing from the minimalist speaker on the dresser, and Steve swiftly placed his phone next to it. You watched in your silent concrete cage while he opened the top drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a sealed condom.

He placed them on the dresser before finally peeling his briefs to the floor. His thick cock stood rigid and straight, already straining and eager to find warmth.

Your body wished it could shiver as you watched Steve rip the condom’s wrapper before pulling it out and rolling it onto his aching phallus.

You whimpered behind shut lips, a weak pathetic sound of a dying goose reaching your ears. There was no doubt that he didn’t hear your cries underneath the singing music.

Steve played this song too often. His favorite song.

He called it your song…

Steve suddenly turned, and your daze broke, your eyes once again tracking him like a hawk. His own eyes quickly flicked to you before he grabbed the bottle of lube, his brows calm and unfurrowed. He hummed to the old song, slowly strolling to the edge of the bed while he held his cock.

His body cast a mild shadow over you as he reached the bed. Your eye twitched, not even able to do as much as squint in his grand presence.

He smiled above you before finally crawling onto the bed, immediately finding solace between your legs. You frantically looked away from him, your courage and strength running thin.

Steve placed the lube bottle on the bed, reverting his attention quickly back to you. His hands like bullets sped to your waist, opening the fabric belt of your robe with such care and delicacy.

A deep inhale of air rushed into your nose when his hot hands suddenly glided across your stomach, slowly opening the robe to himself. Steve bit his lip, watching your nipples harden to the cool rush of air.

Your naked body exposed to all of him, just as he was to you.

The urge to kiss you was so strong, a higher force weighing over him like stone just to lean down and devour your pretty lips.

He grabbed to lube bottle quickly, uncapping the top and letting a generous amount pour onto his fingers. His body hovered over you as he made to put the bottle on the nightstand.

Steve didn’t waste time, the sensation of his cool, moist fingers making their way over your soft folds. You sighed heavily as he thumbed over your sensitive bundle of nerves, a finger gently slipping inside.

He spread your thighs wider apart before taking refuge at the crook of your neck. His whimper vibrated against your skin when your tight walls pulsated around his single digit.

Your body remained still while his peppered kisses landed all over your neck before Steve finally settled on a gentle spot and began sucking on that patch of skin, nibbling you between his teeth.

He was intent on leaving bite marks tonight.

You prepared yourself with a deep breath before he slipped another finger in, letting them swirl inside your hot, wet core before he started plunging his digits in and out.

“Y/N, you’re so good to me,” Steve husked into your ear only after letting his lips release your skin, leaving a glossy spot of his saliva behind.

The mewl you gave out was pathetic and weak while Steve’s fingers worked you just a bit more, curling and stroking your walls before the third finger finally joined. A minuscule spasm surged through your body, right down to your core as your vaginal walls squeezed around his fingers, a desperate plea from your body to limit the intrusion.

Steve had to stretch you before you could take him. He enjoyed working you into the mood, getting your body hot, wet, and ready for him.

Kisses littered your neck again as Steve stuffed his fingers into your pussy once more, hilting at the knuckles while letting his fingers stretch apart.

“You’re getting so warm for me sweetheart.” His thumb roughly circled over your clit, your body once again trembling in an instinctive response. Your walls constricted; his fingers forced tightly together before your core relaxed around him.

That was enough.

Steve slipped his fingers out of you. He hummed against your collarbone.

“Relax for me sweetie,” he whispered. His hand went down and angled his cock, tip pressed against your entrance.

More tears flowed from your wide eyes as you blankly stared up at the ceiling from over his shoulder when he finally pushed himself in with a guttural cry. He cried out your name so close to your ear.

You panted once when he began pounding away, his large length dragging your walls back and forth.

Steve pressed his forehead against your pillow, his hot breath fanning over your clammy neck. He thrusted again, your limp body shuffling to his movements.

“Y/N,” he cried out your name once again, his cock snuggling over your cervix before he flicked his hips away. “Oh doll, I love you so much.” He shifted his body, lifting his head and looking down at his doe-eyed wife.

You glanced at him, your eyes flicking down and up before fixating on the ceiling once again.

His pace suddenly gained a bit of momentum, thrusting hard and fierce while you squeezed his thick member in your cunt. He grunted hoarsely above you before yet again going back to his spot on the junction between your shoulder and neck.

His hands slithered underneath your robe and body holding you tightly while he flipped positions from out of nowhere.

You gasped, suddenly finding yourself filled with more cock and still without any strength to limit the sensation. Your legs casually laid relaxed around Steve’s waist, your head now at the crook of his neck while your fluffy robe draped behind you.

“There.” His chest vibrated underneath your body. He grabbed your wrists, fingers from one hand rubbing over your new bracelet as he placed your hands on his bare chest. “Hands rubbing my chest,” he grabbed the flesh of your ass and thighs, “hips against mine, on top of me, with your willing affection; isn’t that how you said it?”

“A-a—”

“Shhh, don’t cry sweetie.” His hands rubbed your thighs reassuringly, huffing when your tight sex once again clenched his cock. “I know this is emotional. Our love-making is such a beautiful thing.”

You couldn’t grip anything to prepare yourself as Steve lifted your hips up and lowered you back down to his cock. Your body remained frozen and his cock stuffed your sex, brushing over your g-spot.

Heavy breaths took you, the extent of what you could do. Steve groaned above you when your dripping sex nestled to the base of his shaft. You mewled, your hot pussy milking him for more.

Warmth enveloped you, just as you enveloped Steve.

How shameful could it be that he reduced you to this? Nothing short of a sex doll to play house with.

Why did your body have to react this way? Why was your body giving him exactly what he wanted?

He bounced you over his cock again and again, letting the rough friction of his penis stroke your aroused walls. You radiated with heat, the sweet, fulfilling stretch somehow a relaxing comfort to your body. So flush against his skin; there was no doubt in your mind that Steve was gonna push you to your limit just like he always did.

You knew how this was going to end.

“St…” Your heart panged, hopelessness beating you down like a hammer to metal.

“That’s it baby,” Steve thrusted his hips upwards to your quivering warmth. “We’re so close now,” he grunted, “just like you wanted.”

No, this wasn’t what you wanted.

You willed your hands up, but your palms remained flat on his chest. You urged your body with all the strength you could muster, pushing through an invisible wall of syrup and glue, mixed together with a blend of cement specially made just for you.

Your fingers didn’t go an inch out of place.

_Move!_

You cried when Steve hilted you one last time, eyes rolling back as you listened to his moans. All your energy surged, moving like a current of electricity away from your fingers and down to your weeping sex, your body yielding to the attentions the man below had given you.

Your walls constricted around him once more, his fat cock a rod of steel against your weak and pliant body. Your orgasm washed over you, aftershocks running feathers down your thighs and to your knees.

You passed out just as Steve came himself, squirts of his white cum stretching out his condom while arms locked around your waist.

“Darling,” he moaned, rocking his hips for a few more lasting humps before he stilled, trembling.

He gasped, his head falling back onto the pillow. He didn’t realize he was holding his head up before. Glancing down one more time, he admired your body sleeping above him, a hand carding strands of your hair out of your face while his other hand began stroking your hip and thigh underneath your robe.

He couldn’t describe the moment anymore perfectly; this was perfect.

Steve softened, his cue to finally remove himself out from your soaked folds before he gentle turned you over to your side. You slumped forward, limp arms awkwardly and uncomfortably placed in front of your body.

“Oh sweetie, hold on.” Speaking to you as though you were awake, Steve lifted himself to his elbow, grabbing your waist and carefully turning you over to your back. Your robe folded ineptly behind you, and Steve finally lifted himself to his knees, hovering over you while he grabbed the helm of the fluffy clothing and pulling it down, letting it properly cover your soft ass.

He wrapped your robe over your torso, making sure to catch one more glimpse of the honey nectar that glistened over your flower petals. “You did amazing sweetie.” Steve smiled, leaning to kiss your sweaty forehead, lips smacking your skin as he pulled away and finally tied your fabric belt.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow_.”


End file.
